Fire Emblem: The Malastare
by Lt. Surge
Summary: The story of young swordfighter Surge and his random quest of love, fortune, war, demons and other dangers.
1. Chapters 1 to 3

Surge:  
Back Story: Another unique lad who hails from Tignir who bears a sword style passed down the generations of his family, the "lightning blade.  
Much of his past remains a mystery. From age 8 he had been taught by his "Padre" the art of the sword. Word has it his father had left a crime syndicate known as the "Agents of Iyis" in order to marry his mother. This perhaps explains the lockpick he carries.  
At age 12 he lost his mother during a raid of unknown creatures. It is said that is when he set out on his journey.  
He takes pride in the crude topographical database he carries in his book.  
Still, his motives are unclear.

Physical Description:  
Mid-long Dark Hair Brown Eyes Dark Green attire with white belt and neck-guard jacket Slightly Dark-skinned(i.e. a tan)

Ch. I: Statuslvl 1  
As Surge wandered around Tignir's mountainous terrain, taking terse notes of the landscape with his pad, he stumbled across a small cave at the bottom of a cliff.  
He heard voices from inside, though he couldn't make out their owners in the dim light. Luckily for him, he was not seen, for he eavesdropped from a nearby clump of wild flowers.  
"... though. If this keeps up, we might be able to make it there before the weekend. Sire, forgive me for being forward, but I must know... how can we embrace this war? I want to do all that I can, but I don't know which side to choose"  
Came a feminine voice.  
Silence.  
"Arias is our only ally in this war. We cannot hope for much from them anyhow. Their faith in us can be compared to faith in the solar eclipse. Besides, Tignir isn't quite in the condition of taking a role in this war as it is"  
A rough voice replied.

"I know it's hard to accept, but there is a chance our country will see a new government if Claros wins this war"  
" What are you saying? Are you giving up"  
"Katherine... of course not. We will go to war, if push comes to shove, though uniting the whole of the nation is no easy feat"  
"I hope"  
The crackle of a new fire, and a sudden illumination inside the cave.

(Hmm. They don't sound like the typical bandits)  
Surge pondered.  
(Still, I should keep my distance for a while longer: gather more information on 'em)

Ch.II: Statuslvl 2

It was morning. Surge brought out his pad and analyzed it.  
(Had I really covered the outer portion of Tignir?) he thought.  
On the pad, the borders of Tignir were covered in a bolder lead shade. Only the coast was not scouted. He had covered nigh a thousand miles! (No wonder it took so long. Derr.)

The sun shone through the leaves of the rather large shrubbery he was hiding in, and the warmth enticed him to emerge from the foliage. He checked the cave. He heard no voices, saw no one.

As he stepped out, he sensed something in the distance. A battle.

Unknown banners waved towards Tignir's, and the sound of metal striking filled the air. Surge ran towards the sounds, a paced stride. He reached a hill that led to a cliff.

As he reached the end of the cliff, he attained a bird's eye view of a massive battle. (There must be hundreds of them... who are they?)

The glimmer of metal shined in the sun, and a roar of voices cried out. It had begun! The force engaged the militia forces of Tignir, outnumbering them three to one. This unknown force seemed to be trained very well.

Surge was at a loss. (I should defend my country, though those numbers are far overwhelming...) Are you giving up? came a voice inside his head. already

Get yourself down there. You may be an individual, but you can make a difference. Especially if you help your countrymen

(Fine. I'll find out where this voice is coming from later)

Ch. III: Statuslvl 3

The thunderous sound of hooves roared down the small desert which separated the cliff from the meadow. From the cliff, Surge climbed down at a steady pace.

As the battle grew louder, he hastened ever faster.

At last he had reached the site, air full of dust and arrows.  
A soldier approached him and attempted to axe him in the torso, he evaded; brought his sword down on the soldier. The smell of blood didn't appeal to Surge very much, though it was tolerable.  
The soldier fell, Surge leapt and entered the fray.

After a time, the enemy seemed to gain ground. Surge was hard-pressed to stretch to his full potential, one not performed in a very long time, and the militiamen he worked with noticed his efforts.

Then, "You there! Swordsman!" came a voice behind the lines.  
Surge lifted his bloodied sword from the chest of his near 50th enemy. He peered into the lines of the militiamen; saw one in particular, a man situated on a horse adorned with upper-class fittings. (Must be the corporal or some higher-up class) thought Surge. He ran to the clearing where the corporal on his horse had waited, asked "Yes, sir?"

"Who are you? It is obvious your efforts are in favor of Tignir, yet you simply enter the fray like that without proper notice. Did someone send you?"

Surge curtly answered, " I'm just a passer-by. After seeing such a force bearing down on us, though, I couldn't just sit and watch. The name's Surge. May I ask who you are?"

"Hmph. I am the squad leader of these militiamen, Maximillian Sato. I've come with my men to repel these attackers, though I feel I needed more men..."

The man peered into the enemy lines, wide-eyed with disbelief.  
The enemy seemed to be retreating. Having suffered many losses, though about even in numbers with the militiamen now, some were running opposite the direction they came from.

"Men! They are retreating, it seems! But do not celebrate, just yet. Stay vigilant and take down enough to clear the way. Do not pursue them after they make it past the entrance to the woods! We do not want to separate." yelled Maximillian.

"Yes, squad leader!" the militiamen replied.

Surge could not believe it either. Ya see? There is still hope. re-emerged the disembodied female voice in his head. He looked all around him, found no one to match the voice.

(This is beginning to freak me out)  
-- 


	2. Chapters 4 to 5

Ch. IV: Statuslvl 5

The unknown force had begun its retreat. Corporal Sato's orders resounded in the minds of his men. They began to cut through the stragglers.

" You too, boy!" yelled the corporal. Surge aknowledged, and paced to the front lines. One straggler of exceptional skill remained on the battlefield, a knight, no less than 12th level.  
Surge challenged him.

" You? Beat ME?" he bagan to laugh. " C'mon. If yer that good, then show me. I've been dying for a real one-on-one match anyway." Surge declared. The knight paused, puzzled at this man's fearless inpression." Fool. It is beyond words. Let us begin."

The knight lunged at Surge with his steel lance. Despite his attack's irregularly high speed, Surge was able to dodge it by mere centimeters. Surge immediately switched to counter his enemy's move. The attack landed, but with little effect. The knight knew this and pounded Surge with his detatchable shield. The blunt force echoed through Surge's body, forcing him back four meters! Blood slightly oozing from his wound, Surge got back up and calmed himself. ( Dammit. This is not as easy as I had anticipated.) he thought.

Surge took a deep breath, despite his chest wound.  
"Are you ready to give up, boy? We may have lost the battle, but at least I'll have a prize to compensate"  
" You talk a lotta shit. How 'bout you come out of that armour yer hiding in?" replied Surge.  
The knight laughed. " Eat me. How 'bout you take my blade as well!"

The knight was even faster now. In under six seconds, he was across the four meters, and right on top of Surge. His lance plunged forward, Surge lucked out and once again narrowly avoided the tip of the blade. Then, the knight shifted the lance and cut Surge with the blade! Blood rushed from the cut, and Surge had to strain to get away. He was running. The knight was on his tail. It was now a desperate flee with Surge. He continued to get grazed by the knight's attacks as he ran. " Haha! Run, coward, run! I'll still get you!" the knight yelled.

What are you doing?! Your fate is set! You can't die, now. Face your opponent! You haven't even drawn me out yet! came that same disembodied voice from before.

( What... who are you? How can you talk to me?) Surge directed.  
Are you kidding? Haven't you heard my cries, earlier? I am ! What's with the iron sword you keep using in my stead? It has no soul. I'm the sword in your heart! NOW DRAW ME! You know my name, so do it!

Surge stopped running. ( I didn't hear your name, but until I can hear it clearly, can I still borrow your powers)  
Sure. Besides, I am a part of you.

The knight liesurely trotted to Surge.  
" Good. Now you can die, and I'll claim your head!" he stated.

Surge turned around. " Sorry. I can't die yet. I apologize fer not fightin' right. But now, you'll like me."

Surge drew his iron sword, though there was a certain aura to it, now. The knight smirked. " Whatever. Die!" The knight pushed his lance.

Surge ducked and dodged it cleanly. " Now I've got you!" the knight yelled, as he shifted his lance. At the second he shifted it, Surge was not there. The knight turned; took a clean shot from Surge's sword, but instead of just grazing his armour, the sword pierced it! The incredible sting of the unnatural heat emanating from Surge's sword shot through the knight's spine. The knight was wide-eyed.( Gwaa... s-static? What magic is this?) he thought. The sting grew in intensity, even as Surge pulled out his sword. There was blood everywhere. the knight sprawled. " Curse you... boy..." he wheezed. Surge bent over the knight.

By now, the unknown enemy army had almost disappeared. Only a relief crew was left. The clerics rushed to the knight.

One questioned Surge. " Are you with Tignir? I hope you know, sir, that medics are to be unharmed"  
" Are ya kidding? Of course, I wouldn't... cut..ya"  
Unbeknownst to Surge, his previous wounds had begun to carry weight. The cleric looked at him as he sheathed his sword. Then, she looked around, as if to check if anyone was looking. Then, she quickly gave Surge a bag of vulneraries. " Thank you for not killing this soldier..." She turned to the knight. She and the small relief crew picked up the knight upon removing his armour; ran off, to the entrance to the forest.

Surge imbibed a vulnerary; took a look at the girl. She looked not older than 18 years. ( Thank... you..?)

He then glanced at the damaged armour adjacent to him. He could not believe his eyes. The insignia, inside the armour was surprisingly familiar...

( Is that... HILLIS?!) He passed out from fatigue.  
You finally at least half-released me, idiot. Now sleep. Your country still needs you... the voice emerged, gentle.  
There was a slight breeze in the air.

Chapter V: Statuslvl 7

It was early morning. Surge awoke in a straw futon situated adjacent to a window. Dawn had barely broken.  
(Can't see very well... perhaps in this dim light...) he thought.

He got up; began to stretch. Then it happened. A terrible pain emerged from the wound across his chest, though he saw no blood. Apparently, vulneraries cured wounds though could not take away pain very well. Surge clutched at his chest. "You should not have gotten up, boy." came a familiar voice.

Corporal Sato stood in the doorway, drowsy. " ... Corporal?" Surge replied. Corp. Sato nodded.  
"How could Hillis"  
"Yes, we know. We checked the injured knight's armour. It's HIllis alright. Your guess is not far from mine, though I deduce someone on OUR side did something to provoke them..."

"I guess the 'Royal Espionage Team' is out of service, huh"  
"How do you know of the Royal Guard, let alone the Espionage Team"  
"Just rumors. I heard the government was gonna rally the whole of Tignir in order to drive off the foreign bandits, though for a year nothing has been done, though a team for foreign affairs recon appeared"  
Corp. Sato was silent for a moment.  
"Indeed, the Royal Family has not done much to aid our people, yet. I guess that means you don't know that in less than a month, there will be a Royal Address to the Nation! Many letters have been sent to the major cities, inviting the people to witness it. I, myself have been invited. My squad is somewhat important to them, it seems, and our invite was more formal"  
"What is the King's attention grabber this time"  
"... reform. Not of the monarchy, but of the government, including the representatives. He says it is a colossal change. 'Our country will be free from the shackles of foreign tyranny.' he says. Sounds good to me, which is why I, along with my squad, am going. You can tag along too, if you like"  
"What do you think I'll say"  
"I am giving you a choice, not an order, boy. I'm not YOUR commander. Do as you please, but if you are coming, then you will say it now. We leave for Central tomorrow. If we're lucky, we'll get there before the weekend"  
"Sounds convincing, sir. Do we get to stop for brakes"  
Corp. Sato grinned.  
-- 


	3. Chapters 6 to 7

Ch. VI: Statuslvl 8

The party stopped at a small outpost, due to hunger and fatigue. They all made camp nearby. The place was not prepared for so many customers, and was up in arms.

"Waiter, please!" yelled a soldier. It took 5 minutes for someone to reach him. "My apologies. We're not used to so many customers!"

As the flow of diners died down, Surge made it to his seat. " Waiter, a glass of water, please"  
" We're not entirely full of drinks anymore, though I can find a fresh gallon. Just be patient."

The eating hall was quiet in hours, despite the rush of customers. It was such for quite the duration of time, before a strange yet familiar noise rode along the road. Then, axes smashed through the gate of the outpost.  
" Bandits! Sound the alarm!" from the crow's nest.

Surge awoke from his slumber on the table; grabbed his sword and... rushed to the bathroom. It was unfortunate he ate so much, and could not control his natural reaction to overeating.  
As the fighting with the bandits continued, Surge calmly dealt with his own problem. It was ten minutes since the fighting began 'till he could shove off from the bathroom, and even then he was a bit unconfortable.

The bandits were slowly being driven off, and Surge saw fit to swing his sword once more. The blade seemed the same as before its small, yet interesting transformation, lke any other iron sword. Nevertheless, he charged with caution into battle.

Ch. VII: Statuslvl 8

The battle seemed to take less time than expected. Surge and a few fellow soldiers alone drove the bandits out of the mess hall and much of the area was secured. The bloodied bodies of bandits and militiamen lay quietly behind them. "These aren't the typical bandits." began Surge's wingman. "Yeah, but fortunately for us we were more skilled in the end." said the other.  
Surge turned to them. "Oh? It's not over yet."

The gate was in an uproar. The bandits and militiamen continued their battle in the narrow passage. The fight appeared as if it would last much longer than anticipated; resembled more of a tug-of-war. Then, on the balcony of the mess hall some 20-odd meters away, two men appeared. "Milord, the preparations are ready. Shall I give the order"  
"Do it, Janz. I've run out of patience with these buffoons."

Surge and his two allies were still fighting around the entrance to the passageway to the gate. As he struck down his 5th enemy, he heard a strange whistle. He looked up, and sure enough, arrows lit with fire quickly descended in volleys onto the bandits and militiamen, directly into the passage to the gate. Fierce fighting turned to utter confusion, screaming and running about as both sides suffered heavy losses. A total of five volleys decimated the bandits and caused almost as many militia casualties.

The men from the balcony had disappeared. As Surge and the others helped in the relief effort, he wondered who shot the arrows. Corp. Sato approached him.  
"What the hell just happened"  
"Sir, from the looks of it, we won... but at a price. This guy here says an estimated total of 40 of our total forces are dead. There are many wounded." replied Surge.  
"Who did this? I demand to know who!" Corp. Sato rushed off to a nearby scout.  
A soldier approached Surge. "Although I don't know you very well, sir, I'm sure you know Corp. Sato well. I will let it be known later that we've captured a lone bandit. She didn't seem to want to fight, so we apprehended her without notice and currently have her stationed with a few guards in a small shack in this outpost complex"  
"So why are you telling me this again"  
"I was given orders to tell Corp. Sato, but seeing as he's occupied at the moment and... well... you're apparently close in relation. I was wondering if you could relay this info"  
"Fine. But I'm going right back to sleep afterword. It's been helluva a day for all of us."

The night was long. Despite the catastrophe most were able to return to sleep.  
The plan to bury both bandits and militiamen would be launched the day later.  
-- 


	4. Chapters 8 to 9

CH. VIII: Statuslvl 8

The next day was quite cloudy, though the weather was forgiving as Surge awoke in his small room. He took a look outside, took a deep breath and began stretching.  
(It's oddly quiet. Am I the only one who wakes up this early?) he thought. According to the position of the sun, it couldn't have been long past 600 hours...

He then heard a low whisper. From where, he could not tell. He searched the room as the whispers finally became audible. They were calling his name. Underneath his bed ly his sword, though not in its usual state. It appeared to be glowing a green hue. He reached for the hilt, felt it warm to the touch. It was a familiar sensation.  
(Wait a minute...) He recollected on the day he fought the knight. The pain had almost disappeared from his wound, though he could vividly remember the sensation he felt when he connected with that strange force and dispatched the knight in a single stroke.

Nice to see you again, kid. came that voice again.  
(I don't get it. What happened back there and why are you in my head?) A pause.  
Have you heard of the myth of the Malastare  
Surge was without a clue.  
I suppose not... then I will be as clear as I can with you. You listening  
(I'm all ears.)

-  
CH. IX: Statuslvl 8

The voice seemed to take a long, deep breath...

There is a tale from long ago of a certain kind of humans that lived along the coasts of Tignir. They were said to have come from a land beyond the known sea. They were few, but were splendid in travel and explored much of what is now Northern Tignir. It was then, during a war, that they were barred from exploration beyond Tignir's borders. In an attempt to escape persecution from the "normal" human populace after over 300 years of peace, a group of border guards were killed. This escalation eventually led the government against them, and they disappeared. They were given a code name, for even then their kind had no name: "Malastares" they were called, after an island off the coast.

The general public was never told of the real reason why they were pushed so by the government. They had some kind of power that normal humans did not. They were secretly able to harness the energy of their souls, aided by the weapons handed down by their parents at birth. They were, in turn, excellent fighters. The government learned of this only after a long, peaceful relationship that lasted over 300 years. That is when they were feared and pushed so by the government, while the public simply ridiculed them for their rebellion against the act which forbade them from leaving the country.

(So, what does that have to do with me)  
You? she sighed. You don't get it  
(You're saying I'm a Mala-thingy)  
Yes. Malastare. Likely the last of your kind  
(So, you used to fight alongside my father)  
There was a pause. Not exactly. Your father's power was different than yours. Before he separated with me, he hoped you would understand. In a way, yes, I was with him, though his energy was clouded. Because he didn't give himself a second chance after your mother died, he was never able to achieve his full potential. He only worked with me twice at full volume.

(I see... did he know your name)  
Nope! The whole time, he didn't  
(I don't think I heard your name)  
There's more to mastering me than knowing my name, but if you didn't know it you wouldn't get anywhere anyway  
(Well, what is it? Your name)  
It's been a while! I'm Midoriiro no Kaminari(). Nice ta meetcha  
(I'm guessing you already know mine)  
Yup  
(This is This is still a little strange to me. I hope you can teach me more)  
Of course  
"Surge! Get your ass up. Got a job for you while we bury the dead." came Corp. Sato's voice.

() Kaminari is translated as "bolt" or "thunder" in Japanese. 


	5. Chapters 10 to 11

Chapter X: Statuslvl8

"Interrogation?" asked Surge. "Yeah, the little POW we have is getting feisty. She won't give us a single friggin' straight answer." replied Sato. "We've tried every method--excluding torture--to make ends meet with her. So we need you, 'cause although my colleagues disagree, I think there's still a window for us on a lead."

They couldn't imagine the torture one would face if relieved to the brass. As Sato went to oversee the burials, he shot a concerned look at Surge. Surge acknowleged.

There was a guard at the door. "ah, the young one. Corporal's orders?" he inquired. "Yeah, good morning. He says I'm your last shot. Is it that serious?" Surge replied. "Well--" the guard was interrupted be a shout and a great deal of moving about inside.The guard looked right in his eyes. "Well... can't say it's a picnic."

Surge opened the door as the ruckus calmed. Waiting inside was a small cell. It's locks bore little adornment. Inside the cell, there was a girl. The absence of direct sunlight impeded Surge's ability to discern her physical features in detail, though he could tell she wasn't too happy with his presence. "Mornin'." Surge tried. The girl got up from her seat on the makeshift bed and looked right at him. "Morning..." (Well, so far she's cooperating...) thought Surge. "Have you been giving my friends a hard time?" "You bet. Hell if I know why they're so rude. Shining a freakin' light in my eye with a candle. Y'know, that could be dangerous! It's not like I was trying to hurt anyone"  
(A...candle? What the hell did they do to her)  
The girl sat back down in reflection. "You don't seem like the type that would go around killing people." Surge mused.  
"I DON'T go around killing people for nothing. I'm on a mission"  
"Ah... I see. Could I have your name"  
"You first"  
"Alright. The name's Surge. I go by that"  
The girl looked up and stood closer. "I'm May. Pleased to meet"  
"Likewise. What kind of mission is this, May"  
"Well, it's more or less a journey of self-discovery"  
"Could you tell me your story"  
"I'm not telling you everything 'cause it's just my business, but let's just say I don't plan on returning home for a while"  
"Family issues, I suppose"  
"You could say that"  
(Geez. Every time a new topic appears, it's already gone. Gotta try harder)  
"That's got to be difficult to bear"  
"It's not so bad..." May replied, slowly clutching her light-blue battle-dress. The sun seemed to give more now. Surge could make out a few features, such as her hair colour (it was dark) and her actual size(about 5'10" and a lightly built figure).

"What about you? What's YOUR story?" she asked.  
"That's a long one and I feel it unwise to tell you everything either, but the gist of it is... Well, I've been out here by myself for some time until recently. I like travelling. Being alone half the time is a little rough, but I've stuck it out up to now. Guess I can consider myself lucky to have landed a job like this." he lightly chuckled.

May smiled. "I got on mine about a month ago. Nearly got killed in a skirmish"  
"What was that all about"  
"It was about three weeks into my journey. Some fight in a town North of here. I didn't even want to get involved, but these bandits showed up with their running about/advancing behaviour and causing trouble. I think they were backing up one of the fighters there. They run up to me after looting the bar and have the nerve to demand I take off my clothes, the jerks. So, I defended myself. Haa!" she made a stabbiing motion with her hands. "Hmm... what is your weapon anyway? Couldn't have come this far without one"  
"Isn't it obvious? The lance"  
"Wait a second! There weren't reports of you being on horseback"  
"I don't ride"  
"So you mean to tell me you're grounded?" Surge was astonished.  
"Well, it's not the heaviest lance in the world." May pointed to the lance outside the cell, leaning against the wall of the shack. Surge examined it. "Nice. Good grip and everythin'." he admired. In small Hiragana, the word Kaze() was imprinted on the end.

"You're a swordsman, aren't you"  
"How could you tell"  
"The way you walked in. It's obvious"  
Surge was very impressed. Not many people this young are as sharp. "May, I have to say... I don't think I've met anyone quite like you before"  
Neither have I. I can't make many friends, since I travel so much. It's good to meet people who like to listen to what you have to say"  
"I have to be honest, though... I was originally sent here to--" "Interrogate me, innit?" she keyed in. She looked down in a somber manner, took a pace backward and crossed her arms. "I'm not tellin' you anything else if you're gonna be like those other guys." "Nah, I'm not like that. The real problem is this: If we can't gain any infomation from you, the corporal says he'll have to send you to the brass. They'll torture you, May. That'll leave a bad taste in my mouth." Surge said.

May pondered. A new air filled the room and smothered the two. May looked up with a somber face. "What would you like to know?" Surge was relieved.

"Do you happen to have any connection with the bandits we fought or the mysterious archers last night"  
"I was travelling along the road they did, though I don't affiliate with Bandits or other suspicious people"  
"Did you see or hear anything suspicious before last night's incident"  
May fell quiet. After a moment of deep thought with her eyes closed, she got it.  
"You know, I do remember seeing something in a village not far West of here two days ago. Two hooded men in the bar. One looked a little like a summoner. Couldn't really tell, though. They were talking...something about the King, I believe." she said.  
Surge quickly jotted her testimony on a thick sheet of paper. "One more question: Why were you travelling at night"  
"Well, I heard that there is an address to the nation in the capitol by the King himself going on soon. I think it's what... three days from now? Anyway, I'm a little slow and I like to take scenic routes at times, so I was a little behind schedule. Therefore I just kept walking even after dark to get myself back on track. I really want to see it"  
"I see... so you didn't do anything to harm us after all, nor were attempting anything suspicious"  
"Exactly! Are you going to see it, too"  
"Yep, actually. That's what's so interesting"  
There was a loud rapping at the door. "Hey, Surge! You in there?" Sato called.  
"Yes, sir. I'm done with the interrogation." Surge replied.  
"Well, get your ass out here. Time is running short and we better get a move-on"  
Surge stopped before leaving through the door. "This is good evidence. You'll be out soon. I guarantee you." he said to May.

May looked on in silent curiosity.

: () Kaze is translated as "Wind" in Japanese.

Ch. XI: Statuslvl9

Surge exited the building, meeting with the concerned eyes of Corp. Sato. "Please tell me you found something." he pleaded sternly. "In fact, I have." Surge answered. The heavy sensation over the two men seemed to lift as Surge handed him the notes. Sato skimmed the notes; pondered out loud: "Two hooded men... the King... last night's bandit raid and the mysterious archers. There's got to be a connection. How the hell did you get her to talk"  
"Well, how did you"  
"We did strict, untempered interrogation. The whole candlelight in the eyes trick... no method of aggression worked"  
"That's why"  
"Why"  
"You weren't being proper to the girl. From her guise she must be from a suburban area. You were being rude and insensitive, so she just fired back every time"  
Sato cupped his head in his hand. "I knew I shouldnt've listened to them"  
"Who"  
"My advisors. They travel in the caravan, so you barely see them half the time. It's about time I fired them"  
"Well, it's much better you didn't have to take her to the brass"  
"Sure is."

A militiaman greeted the two. "Good morning, officers. The caravan is ready and the majority of the troops are out of bed and nearly prepared. Some we're still kickin' outta bed"  
"Good work, soldier. We'll depart by 1100 hours." replied Sato.  
Surge still had one more thing to do before he forgot. "What of our POW. Can we take her with us? She is headed the same way, anyway, and a lass like her all by herself... ya get it? She's good with a lance"  
"Horseback! Ha, we have more than enough"  
"Grounded"  
Corp. Sato turned back around, his eyes slightly dilated. He then looked down in thought, looked up to the sky, sighed and met with Surge's eyes again. "And she has no affiliation with our enemies? Did you ask"  
"She's not, from what I gathered"  
"Hmmm... okay then. But you keep an eye on her. If I have to arrest her again, it'll be YOUR ass." he grinned, turned to his subordinates.

"Alright, men. Let's saddle up and move out! Don't make me repeat myself!" Sato ordered. The soldiers replied with a sincere "YES SIR!" that boomed throughout the halls of the establishment. Two guards emerged from the door where Surge came, May in tow. "You are hereby released from our custody. Sorry for the inconvenience." the guard on her right told her. "Thanks." May looked to Surge, then to the sky and its daylight flame. "It's good to see Mr. Sun again." she smiled. 


	6. Chapters 12 to 13

Ch. XII: Status lvl9

It was bright and hot. Luckily, there was a breeze coming from the South.The caravan was along the road to the capital. Its escort marched alongside it. Surge was wingman to the left of the escort. May rushed up to him."Nice breeze, innit?" asked Surge. "Yep." May answered. "We should be arrivinng at the capital in a few days, right"  
"We could get there faster, but I suppose we won't be late if we keep this pace."

The caravan continued with its escort. About four hours into the trip, the caravan halted. "Everyone take a break!" yelled Corp. Sato. The soldiers heaved a sigh almost in unison as they set aside their equipment along the road. Sato held a map in his hand as he rode toward Surge and May. He then got off his horse and greeted them. "Such a nice breeze, eh?" he declared. The two nodded, gladly. "Sir, what's our travel status?" asked Surge. Sato read the map, squinting his eyes in the glare of the sun. "From what this tells me, we are making good time! We are getting close to the Alderas Mountains, after all. The capital isn't much further after we pass through there."

As he said this, Sato turned and pointed down the road to where the Alderas Mountain Chain ly ahead of them. "What are those mountains like?" asked May. "I've been there once." recalled Surge. "Thankfully, I made shelter before nightfall. Everythin' gets a little spooky at night... at least up there"  
"I hear tell of a myth about those mountains." added Sato. "It wasn't a bad place at all until about fifty years ago. Strange stories about demons born of dark magic. This ancient magic is said to be very powerful, though it awoke about 100 years ago. Could be a coincidence, although no one knows who awoke it to this day, as far as I can tell. I do however hear stories of encounters every now and then from the Royal Monthly News." A few soldiers overheard their conversation and nodded in agreement.

Surge took this break to use a bush, secluded nearby. He looked to the mountains before them, pondered as he relieved himself. "We depart for the mountains at 1300 hours! Take this time to get some rest!" ordered Sato. (Good. I need a nap.) thought Surge. He took his seat next to a tree and relaxed.(1300. That means we have an hour... nice breeze...)

Surge was back at his hometown. He could smell food cooking in his small house. (Mother?) He opened the door and a ray of light blinded him. Then... he was back outside. It was dark. He could smell smoke. He turned toward town to find it under attack... by what, he couldn't tell. As he ran back into the house, he could see his mother. She was impaled by a monster's claw. The screaming sounded familiar as he heard his name being called several times. The strange creature dropped Surge's mother, looked to him... and then-  
"Surge? Surge! Hey!" May shook him as he regained consciousness. "Wha... what time is it"  
It's time to get your ass up! Sato's ordered us to continue to the mountains... I didn't see you"  
"Ya, I fell asleep it seems. Thanks, May"  
May acknowleged as Surge got up and they hurried to join the caravan.

As the two ran ahead, a man appeared out of hiding nearby. In a Summoner's guise he was a sight to behold. "Sire, this is unlike you. I should be out here spying. Not your grace..." came a man behind him. "I wanted to see for myself. That little army may pose a threat to our plans even after the damage we inflicted last night." "You may punish us for not doing enough, Sire"  
"That would be a waste, but in any other situation youd've been dead already. Be thankful I'm in a forgiving mood today"  
"Yes, Sire"  
"That young one... has a strange power. I can't tell what it is"  
"Sire"  
"...Get the men ready. I'm going to summon THEM tonight"  
"Yes, Sire." The hooded men left the scene in the dense foliage.

Ch. XIII: Status lvl9

The caravan paused at the entrance to the Alderas Mountains. Corp. Sato rode up ahead and peered further up the peaks and into the sky. It was getting dark. He then reset his view on the wilderness of the mountains. "Alright, troops. Let's continue 'till we find shelter up there. Keep a weather eye." he ordered in a slightly nervous tone. "Yes, sir!" The soldiers responded, ready. And so they entered the mountain road. Already Surge could feel the incline taking them up. The horses pulling the caravan began to strain. May sensed a strange presence, but shrugged it off.

Hours passed, the darkness beginning its decent upon them. A soldier looked up, could see the stars. The air was fresh, though there was a small stench about it unlike what they've considered normal. Sato then ordered a halt at the foot of a cliff where they parked. He looked into the distance, saw a few houses ahead. He then saw what they were a part of: a small village. "There is our shelter, ladies and gentlemen." he declared, relieved. Surge joined Sato, looked ahead and concentrated. "Hm! Not bad!" May startled him. "Gaah! How long were you behind me"  
"Long enough." She grinned.  
"This place gives me the chills"  
"Can't blame ya. Don't like the darkness myself." Surge replied.  
Sato turned around. "Regardless, we're almost there. That village is bettern' out here in the open." The two nodded in agreement.

The caravan made its way to the village, escort in tow.

"Welcome, travelers! Haven't seen a turnout like this in a while." greeted the village magistrate. "Thank you. So, how much?" asked Sato. "For the lot of ya I'd say 300 Credits"  
"Credits... you don't take gold"  
"Currency around here is circulated to the State, since this is on a major route to the capital. Therefore, we use Royal Credits as a primary currency. However, we do still use Gold. That'll be 900 gold, then"  
"Alright. 1.000 Gold is something we can handle"  
"Good. Well, just get it to us before you leave, eh"  
"Will do"  
"Incedentally, we have a few houses available. Just built 'em for travelers about a week ago. Didn't expect to use 'em for... how many of you are there"  
"Collectively, I'd say we were close to 500"  
"Hm! Makes sense. Most of you will fit, but the rest will have to sleep outside. We only have room for 450, as each house holds at maximum 25 and there are 18 houses"  
"We'll manage"  
"Alright. Well, other than lodging you all are welcome to the food here. Real cheap. The baths are free, but the hot springs cost extra"  
May overheard their conversation.  
"Hot springs, sir? How much?" she piped up.  
"Umm... well, Cliff changes the prices around a lot according to demand, but last time I checked it was 15 Credits/45 Gold"  
May was overjoyed. Sato then re-entered the conversation.  
"May I ask your name, magistrate"  
"I'm Fenix. Felix Zanz"  
"Ah, I see. My name is Corp. Maximillian Sato of the 17th Royal Militia Division. These are my advisors and over there are Surge and May, my friends"  
May and Surge nodded and greeted Fenix in their own manners. "By the way, Felix, what is the currency ratio again? I believe it was 1 Credit 2 Gold, no? What happened?" asked Sato.  
"Well, foreign affairs hasn't been working out very well on account of the new strain bandits are putting on us. The ratio's gone up 1 Credit 3 Gold since two months ago"  
"Damn... well I hope this reform the King is pushing will help eliminate our complete dependency on foreign markets. Zillara's been growing and hogging more and more resources, despite their surplus of products. Bought a few weapons from Zillara last year and after only my third battle they broke"  
"I guess you get what you pay for"  
"Tell me about it. Jeez"  
"Well, at least here you won't be paying for crap. Our baths aren't the best, but it beats any I bought from them"  
Surge was curious, too. (I have some Credits. Never thought I'd be using 'em)  
He walked up to the two men.  
"Excuse me, sir, but where are these springs"  
"Just down the vilage. You can't miss the sign." Felix answered.  
"We're not going anywhere 'till we set up, you two." Sato told May and Surge.  
"Mr. Zanz, here's two hundred Gold in advance. My men will help scrounge up the rest along with me." he smirked. Surge took a double-take.(Huh)  
-- 


	7. Chapters 14 to 15

-  
Ch. XIV: Status lvl10

Surge had found a decent tree to lie under for the night. The majority of the militia had already went to bed in their houses, and the ones without room gathered in the general area of Surge's tree. He felt restless, so he got up, excused himself and went down the village in search of the Hot Springs.

He saw the sign. In big, bold letters it read "Hot Springs! Come relax for two hours." Underneath, the price of 45 Gold/15 Credits was listed. (I suppose it depends on the classic economic system: more customers, less pay.) he deduced. He entered the hall where a man in his 40s sat behind a cubicle of wood. "Good evening to ya, sir." he said. "Evening. I'll take the two hours"  
"Go down the hall and hang a left at the fork. That's the men's bath. You can pay now or later. What'll it be"  
"Eh, I'll pay now. 15 Credits, right"  
"Yessir"  
Surge handed him fifteen Credits he pulled out of his back pocket.  
"Alright, then. Enjoy"  
"Thank you."

Surge placed his clothes in his locker and stepped in. No one else was there at the time. The spring was fairly large and open. It had natural plants surrounding it and a stone wall at around three meters high. (Nice atmosphere! I could get used to this.) he grinned with delight. He found a stone large ebough to lay on, submerged all save his head to do so. His legs were stressed from the journey and his arms aching from swinging his sword under stress the night before. He quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

..."Wow, what a great spring!" someone exclaimed suddenly. Surge once again was startled and choked on the hot water. (That's May's voice!) Only about an hour had passed, according to the expensive-looking clock in a small rock next to him. He could hear a lot of moving about in the spring separated from his. He observed a small array of cracks large enough to see through the other side. (I'm compelled, but...) he couldn't imagine what would happen to him if someone found out.

After about twenty minutes May seemed to calm down, as did Surge. He took his eyes out of the largest crack he could find and pondered, (Am I lucky or what... thank God no one saw me...) as he came down from the stool he found. He sighed, got in the shallow area and began his stretching routine.

May heard someone moving around in the Men's spring. She looked around, ensuring she was alone. (Well, no sense in ignoring a gift!) she smiled, blushing. She found a group of cracks, one in particular which was very large. She saw Surge, stretching himself around his legs. (Surge?) She was slightly surprised. (I didn't think he had such broad shoulders...) she observed him until finally startling herself. Within six minutes she removed her eyes from the peephole and got down.

Surge heard the chime of the expensive alarm clock, indicating his leave, and slowly exited the spring.

"Enjoy it?" asked the man at the desk. "You have no idea... thanks." Surge replied as he left. May would say the same an hour later.

Ch. XV: Status lvl10

It was 21:05. Dark, to an extent. The sky was clear save a few clouds. Surge found his tree and lay under it. He sat aside his pack of belongings. He then took out a small personal lamp from the pack, lit the fire inside it. He began plotting in his journey from the battle site a while ago in his book, footnoted the events that had occurred in a separate journal. 22:30. He had taken longer than expected! (Well, I suppose it's time for bed.) he thought as he set his sword parallel to himself, eyes beginning to close.

"TZ!" a twig broke nearby, breaking the silence. Surge's ears perked. In the distance he heard a grunt and some shuffling of feet. He got up and turned to the origin of the sounds. He could vaguely pick out a figure in the darkness. It was somehow familiar...

Then he heard it: a scream and inhuman chatter all at once, followed by a group of men yelling. It came from one of the houses. The door flew open and before him were the disfigured faces of odd, humanoid creatures. A man shouted nearby: "Revenants!" One drew close to Surge, raising its claws. Surge unsheathed his sword and engaged the creature. As the enemy was slow, Surge quickly took it out, its body falling to the ground. It made an attempt to regain its footing and found Surge's sword in a flash. Surge had decapitated it. "Yegh... what the hell did he say these things are?"

The throng of Revenants marched down the village toward the centre, menacing. Surge heard the cries of the children. "Stand aside and watch, boy." came the voice of Felix. Surge turned and stepped aside. Felix took out a staff from his robes, took a step overlooking the creatures. Muttering a few words, he summoned a ball of light which landed on a creature in the group. The ball of light grew in proportion and covered the 360 degree piece of land the Revenants tread upon. The ball then released a strong force of energy, engulfing the enemies in a bright cascade of light. Felix was a Bishop. "My, my." Corp. Sato emerged. "Didn't expect this." Felix turned to him. "I don't have much left... this tome's old... but I will hold off quite a few"  
"Well, Felix. Despite that display, there still seems to be monsters to be taken care of." May entered the group. "What on Earth is going on?" "Revenants." Surge replied. "Some monsters, I guess. They are trying to raid the village"  
"I can help. I don't know much about dark magic, but they can be killed with conventional weapons, right"  
"Yeah. I was able to take one out by myself, but there's just so many of them"  
"What's with this? We need to get moving. Otherwise, the village will suffer unnecessary casualties!" Sato called out. "Men, out of bed! This is no drill! We got Revenants! Defend the village!!"

And with that, the four engaged the creatures as the militia mobilized.  
-- 


	8. Chapters 16 to 17

Ch. XVI: Status lvl11

The militiamen, under Corp. Sato's orders, charged the wave of dark creatures. In the first instance, a larger "Entombed" bore its claws deep into a soldier. The pain, unbearable to the soldier, pulverized him into submission. As the creature tossed aside the carcass, it was assailed by three more soldiers. The tide of the battle continued to fluctuate.

Surge drove his sword into his second enemy, a thicker bodied Revenant. The creature flailed its long arms in an attempt to throw off his attacker, but Surge had already relieved it of its leg, and it was useless. Surge beheaded the beast upon its defeat. Even before he could turn, another one attacked him. The creature bit into Surge's back with a powerful sting. It was a shallow wound, though Surge knew he had to heal himself. He reversed his sword of his arm and stabbed the creature, behind himself, blood of some colour spewing from his mark. The creature howled and bowled over. It held a strange band that caught Surge's eye. He took it from the creature's arm and studied it for a second. (Hmmm, could be of some use, though I've never seen it before.) He left his fallen enemy and prepared to engage the fray once more.

The battle was coming to a head as both sides suffered losses, though the slow monsters lost more of their kin. The largest of the creatures, a Cyclops, heaved its axe with crushing force as it drove its enemies before itself. Felix could do no more, save protect himself. He had overexceeded the limits of his old tome, which began to fall apart. Before it did, he made one last enchantment, which saved the records in the tome. "Eh, it's lasted me this long. I'll rewrite it. Good luck, everyone! This is as far as I go. I must take to my people." And with that, he left the battlefield. Sato praised, "You've done all you could, brave sir! We'll take it from here." As he sid this, a creature felled his horse. Sato fell with his horse and lay underneath its weight. As the Revenant raised its arms to deal the final blow, a lance pierced its stomach from behind. It was May! The creature observed the wound, looked back up and tried a second time to kill Sato. May pulled the lance out and butted the back of the creature with the end. The creature fell forward, on top of the horse and Sato, disoriented. Then, May stabbed its head. The fight was over, Sato squirming at the sight of the impaled head of the creature. Some soldiers rushed in to help. They lifted the bodies off of Sato and he dusted himself off. "Jeezus, you are useful!" he smirked at May. May returned the gesture. "I hope you can still stand, sir!" she said, giving a raspberry.

The Cyclops pressed on its unrestrained onslaught. A soldier stabbed its stomach, only to find it a shallow wound in its thick hide. The Cyclops crushed the soldier with a mighty swing of its axe. As it continued, May slowly crept behind. As soon as she saw anopening, she jumped and speared it in the neck. Although in pain, the Cyclops somehow was able to funcion properly, flailed its broad arms and shook off its attacker. Surge could see it coming. The Cyclops was enraged. It raised its axe-arm and preapred to drop it on May's head. May could not evade. Surge felt a strange, yet familiar feeling. It's time, boy. The perfect time. Call my name! the voice urged. (...) The air around him felt cooler, his sweat-glands working overtime. The wind broke the clouds above and began to brush up leaves. The Cyclops noticed and turned to its new enemy. "Ehhhh..." Surge began to draw power from his surroundings. (This'll be the first time I actually do this. Can you guide me?) Of course. That's what I've been doing anyway. Static began to dance around Surge. He then announced his true blade. "Midoriiro no Kaminari!" The power exploded into a tight beam of light, which then dissipated. Surge charged the Cyclops. The Cyclops rose its axe to retaliate. It and Surge collided with great force, now parrying each other, with Surge getting faster. The axe the Cyclops was using began to heat up as it exchanged blows with Midoriiro no Kaminari. Surge then found an opening and cleanly severed the Cyclops' large arm. The Cyclops, oblivious, swung at Surge. He narrowly dodged it, took the Cyclops' hand. Unable to wield its axe, the Cyclops charged to eat Surge. (I could try a flash-step here, right?) You must concentrate power to your lower body, first. Surge avoided the attack and focused his energyto his legs. He suddenly disappeared from view. The Cyclops,confused, turned to May to finish what it had started. Instantly, Midoriiro no Kaminari ran straight through its back. Static electricity shot through its spine and crushed it from the inside. Surge reappeared into clear view beside the Cyclops' steaming body. Its blood had evaporated from the heat of the electricity.

Surge was exhausted. As he collapsed to the ground for a second time, the remaining group of Revenants fled the village. Midoriiro no Kaminari returned to its normal state. May rushed up to him. Sato was stunned, could feel his jaw on the ground before him. The battle was theirs.

As things quieted down and Surge was taken to the village clinic, the Summoner's aide slowly crept from a bush outside. "Damn you, wretch... my Cyclops..." he cursed. His master wouldn't take the news lightly. The night was calm again as he fled the scene.

Ch. XVII: Status lvl15

"Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up. I have breakfast served, already." a familiar voice emerged. Surge opened his eyes. The smell of fried eggs and sausages was in the air. He was home. "Mornin' son." the voice of his father. He got out of bed and entered the kitchen. "Son, I'd like for you to have this." he gave Surge a lockpick. "Gerard! What did I tell you about this? We had an agreement." his mother commented. "I know, but listen! This skill might save his life. What good are my skills if I can't teach the boy"  
"You know why you left the Agents"  
"I'll never go down that road again. You remember why I made that vow"  
"I believe you. Just... make sure he knows the right times to use that tool"  
"You needn't worry, my sweet." Surge's father grinned. Surge held the lockpick in his hand. (a legacy... there was always a keen fondness between my parents...) he recollected.

The room around him went dark and everyone but him disappeared. He was back at the door of his house. The town was in flames, as before. People fleeing the scene; a terrible smell; the sound of metal clashing. Surge looked down the street. (Dad!) Surge's father was engaged in a violent struggle between some odd-looking creatures. The sword he carried... it was Midoriiro no Kaminari, yet she seemed to be missing that aura of energy Surge was fond of. (So... I guess dad couldn't fully awaken her.) Then the screams began to get louder and once again he was facing the monster which had attacked his mother. Surge shut his eyes.

Surge gasped as he regained consciousness. He was in a village hut, a sole candle alight beside him. As he adjusted his vision, he could see someone asleep in a chair next to the door. It was May. (How long has she been there?) For quite a while, boy. called his sword. (Ah, Midoriiro-) I think it's safe to say that you know my name, now. the voice giggled. Just say Kaminari. I'll get tired if you use my full name all the time, since it basically calls forth my full power. she explained. (Sure. Alright, then.) Surge replied. Your friend over there was told to remain here by the Corporal. Her patience is quite admirable. (She still cares about me.) We all do, Surge. (I... appreciate it.) What use would I be of if you were dead? she laughed. (Oh, how veery reassuring.) Surge smiled as he entered a dreamless sleep.

The sun climbed the mountain range until reaching the heights of the still sky. It was morning. "Alright, men. Get some breakfast and prepare to move out at 1100 hours!" called the Corporal. Surge opened his left eye, lazily, got up and stretched. May wasn't there. His belongings lay at the foot of the bed. He got dressed, retrieved Hirameki and exited the hut, bed made. The soldiers gathered at the village square, where a large breakfast was cooking. Mr. Zanz was seated at the middle table, enjoying eggs and tea. "Ah, Mr. Zanz, good morning. Thanks for the fine breakfast." called Sato. "After that remarkable display, who wouldn't want to reward you and your men, Mr. Sato?" replied Zanz. "Surge, get over here and enjoy some sausage. That's an order." Sato winked. Surge sighed as he joined the company. "Thank you, sir." he said, sitting down across from Sato and gathering himself some egg and sausage. Zanz looked over to him. "That was quite a sight last night, young sir." he commented. "Thanks. I'm glad to have helped." Surge replied. "What is your name, young sir"  
"My full name"  
"Yes"  
"Well, it's Joseph Raymond Surge, but everyone calls me Surge"  
"You never told me your full name." said Sato.  
"I apologize, sir, but you didn't ask..." replied Surge. "Hey, you never told me neither!" May shot, sitting down next to him. "Ah... I guess I didn't need to keep it a secret..." May didn't stay mad for long. "Eh, it's alright. I'd rather call you Surge anyway." she said, lifting her cup to drink. Sato agreed. "Yea I guess it's more convenient to call you by that." he pat his shoulder. "Thanks", Surge replied. Mr. Zanz chuckled. "Well, Joseph, enjoy your breakfast. That goes for all of you as well. I'll prepare the provisions for your departure." "That'd be mighty gracious of you, Mr. Zanz." replied Sato. Mr. Zanz passed a waving hand and began his stroll to the entrance hut.

The table was quiet for a few minutes. May looked up from her plate. "Corp. Sato, how is your horse"  
"Hmm. Incredibly, she only suffered minor leg injuries and a few scratches. However I may be walking with the rest of you lot until she's healed"  
"Glad to hear she's doin' alright. What about you, May?" Surge asked. "I'm just sleepy, thanks"  
"Heh, after all that I would be surprised anyone wants to go anywhere, but we got a schedule. In two day's time, we should reach the capital city limits." added Sato. "We can only be quick about it and hope for the best." Surge indicated. "Don't worry, I'll keep up!" May said. Sato grinned. "We better not have ANYONE laggin' behind."

They emptied their plates and stacked them at the end of the table. "Alright, everyone. Thirty more minutes!" Sato called out. The troops prepared their equipment. The village people, by Mr. Zanz's request, packed boxes of food to load the caravan. The total weight added up to around seventy kilos, weighing down the caravan slightly.

Then time came for the militia to leave and the caravan and its convoy were ready to depart. Corp. Sato(His horse behind him) headed the group, followed closely by Surge and May. Mr. Zanz bade a final farewell as they disappeared into the mountains.  
-- 


	9. Chapter 18

Ch. XVIII: Status lvl15

Hours passed. The terrrain seemed to be at an incline as the convoy entered the last threshold of the Alderas Mountains. The militiamen were allowed to converse as long as they stayed in formation. Whispers of the King and his address traveled up and down the ranks. "Hey, Surge..." may called. Surge turned as they walked. "Do you have any idea what the King has in store for us?" May continued. "I'm not so sure, myself. This reformation could be for better or worse"  
"Yeah... these bandit raids need to stop. If we're lucky, we won't have to deal with them as much"  
"Well, aside from our own problems, the other nations don't have much faith in us, either"  
"Didn't you mention something about a battle"  
"Now that you mention it, I do remember that insignia on the guy's armour... Hillis. We haven't been on friendly terms with them, I hear. I've been around the Northeastern border once. It's the most heavily defended border on that side, since a neutral road runs around Hiragana's border from Hillis. The gate alone holds a huge Ballista battery and even a few Heavy Ballista platforms"  
"Amazing how the Government can afford to defend only the main royal buildings and the border with so many troops and weapons. My hometown in the South had only a small fifty-man garrison. We've been hit by bandits a few times..." Surge noticed a slight sense of sorrow.

Corp. Sato addressed the troop: "Alright, everyone! Break time. Fall out and meet back HERE at 1400 hours. Got that?" The soldiers responded with a loud "Yes sir!", and with that, they dispersed. Sato brought his horse to a tree and relaxed beside it. Surge found a cliff, where a few other soldiers were discussing the capital, it's appearance, it's defenses, its people. "Ah the girls aren't half bad, either." said one of them. The rest replied with a rough "Aye". "The majority of them go out to the western coast in the summer. Hmm, that time draws near. What'll it be, a few months, no?" questioned another. They sighed and eventually dozed off over the trees beside them.

Surge made his way to a side of the cliff, from which he could see a waterfall. It was a fascinating natural spectacle, to be only half a kilometer away. "It's beautiful." May said, startling him. "Aah! That's the third time you scared me!" Surge exclaimed. "Sorry!" May laughed. There was a pause as the two observed the water glisten as it fell continuously. "Surge"  
"Hmm"  
"What was your hometown like"  
"I... guess I could tell a bit. I don't like to think about it much, but no sense in bottling it all up"  
"Alright. So... what was it like"  
"It was a little town situated near a river in the northwesternmost corner of the country. I remember mom's tasty pastries and dad's insatiable apetite for adventure. There was this big water fountain at the town centre where we'd go chill after our tutoring was over for the day." he grinned. "That was where I first asked a girl to a date. Her parents were real nice"  
May smiled with delightful curiosity. Surge continued.  
"Bandits weren't as common, but every so often we'd get hit by something. Luckily my dad taught me everything he knew about his sword style, the "Lightning Blade". He was a true swordsman, a keen master in his own right. Plus there was usually a full garrison of troops from larger neighboring towns that gave us a hand"  
"Lucky!" May pouted, playfully. Surge heaved a laugh.  
"Well, it wasn't all fun times. In fact there were fewer good times than bad. Sure, we recovered, but one day changed everything... and we lost mom. I get nightmares about it sometimes"  
"I had no idea"  
"It's alright. I didn't expect you to. I don't usually go around telling people my life story." he broke a short smile.  
"Wait!" May ordered. "Huh?" Surge was confused. May got closer to him. She reached closer, as if to hug him. "What are you-" May picked up the scorpion that was on his back by the tail and tossed it away. "Was that a"  
"Yes, it was"  
They both broke out laughing. "What were you thinking?" May jeered. "Err a number of things!" Surge was flustered. Yet they continued laughing, and continued for two minutes. "Alright. Well, I shared my story. There's a whole lot more but I don't feel like talkin' about it right now"  
"That's alright. Whenever you feel like it." May assured. "Thanks." said Surge.

At that moment there was a clamour on the other side of the cliff. The two parted the foliage between the halves of the cliff and peered outward from the break. There was a militiaman running down the side of the hill nearest them, in their direction. The three soldiers that were asleep awoke, startled. "Hey, man. What's wrong?" one called to him as he drew closer. "Revenants. A... horde of them!" the one replied under heavy breath. Surge and May turned to each other, nodded and got up to tell the others. "Quickly, we must tell the Corporal and the others!" one soldier said as Surge and May began to Sato's resting tree. Sato woke with a doze. "Huh... wha... Revenants?! Everyone, saddle up, quick! We must flee this place, now!. On the double!" he shouted to his troops. The men hurriedly scooped up their belongings and readied to leave. Surge looked behind them; the mountains. The monsters were there, raging down the side of the hill and carrying with them a dense fog. "Hurry, everyone! Get in formation and prepare to leave, quickly!" Sato shouted.

The troop left on light feet. Sato was not in the mood to be fighting those things, and they were on a tight schedule. They arrived at the path which eventually would lead them down the last small mountains and onto the main road. They could hear the roar of the monsters as they swiftly made their way down the mountains. In twenty minutes they made it to the end of the last threshold. They were out! "Until them fiends can no longer be seen, continue with this pace. Light jog, on the double!" Sato ordered. "Sir, yes sir!" they replied. And they jogged, in time, down the main road.

Eventually they reached a resting area on the side of the road. Sato turned and scanned the area, grasping his horse's reins tightly. He saw no monsters as far as he could see. Furrowed brow, he faced his men. "Alright. Looks like we outran them." Pointing at a few men, he ordered: "You three, keep watch over the horizon. Them beasties could still be chasing us. Everyone take a thirty minute break!" clasping his hands together. Immediately, the soldiers plopped to the ground as if they were carrying anvils on their backs. "Yahh... haven't run that far at that pace for a while..." Surge heaved. Sato sat adjacent to him. "Haha, at least them revenants aren't around. Last night is all I wanted us to deal with when it comes to them." May sat her lance down aside a bush nearby, where the others had laid their weapons. Sato gazed at the cloudy sky behind them, then at the looming mountains farther away. He thought of the village. "I... have a feeling Felix is going to have a field day with those revenants. For normal magicians, it's not difficult to reassemble a tome. He might've had that one fixed before morning!" Surge nodded. "I've been around. That bishop may have been highly skilled to have strained the use of such an old tome for so long. That or he was crazy." he jeered as May sat down with them. "Which reminds me... Surge, what were you doing before you came with?" asked Sato. "Well, I'd been traveling around Tignir, seeing many places like the northeastern border, the beaches, the Vito Mountains-" "The Vito Mountains?" May's eyes began to glow. "Yea, the Vito Mountains. I spent a week there. It's pretty nice." Surge respnded. May was eager about this topic. "Oh, I heard so much about them. They're the only mountains that run along the coast. It's the northeast, right"  
"That's right." Sato said. "So you've been around quite a bit. I wish I was that lucky" said May. "Well, I didn't have much of a home to go back to, so I guess running around the country for a few years wasn't boring. I took a lot of notes of the geography. It kept me busy." Surge said as he pulled the logbook out of his sack. They read a few pieces of it. "Ho, so you've been just about everywhere EXCEPT the capitol. Looks like you'll be taking a few when we get there." Sato handed it back to him. 


End file.
